Beautiful
Beautiful is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= wae neoya michyeobeoril geot gata daeche mwoya banhaebeorin geot gata haru jongil meorissoge maemmaem dorabeoryeo mureumpyoga maeilmaeil gashi dodchin geol almyeonseodo gatgo shipeo red rose gashi julgien areumdaun jangmiga pineun beob jinhan ppalgang, kkotmareun neol saranghandan geot on mome piga nado neol ango shipeo Cause I think about you errday imi jungdogin geol malhae mwohae niga nal manjimyeon onmomi baneunghae niga isseoya sal su isseo Every day, every night I can feel you neon neomu areumdawo nuneul ttel suga eopseo kkoche pin gashigachi jjillil geot gatado neol gatgo shipeo So beautiful, so beautiful neon neomu yeppeo, seulpeudorok areumdawo Too beautiful to handle Two fingers thumbs up gamtansareul deonjyeo maen jeongshineul beotgyeo michyeo dorabeoril geot gata ne hyanggireul mateumyeon peojyeo peojyeo tto keojyeo keojyeo jungdok doeeo beoryeosseo jjillyeobeoryeosseo hurt saranggwa apeum geu daneo sai You’re so awesome hajima nammollae nunjithaneun geo hajima nal bomyeo saljjak utneun geo nae meorin malhae no But gaseumi malhae ooh yes michil geot gateunikka I don’t know ssak da all in niga nal manjimyeon onmomi baneunghae niga isseoya sal su isseo Every day, every night I can feel you neon neomu areumdawo nuneul ttel suga eopseo kkoche pin gashigachi jjillil geot gatado neol gatgo shipeo So beautiful, so beautiful neon neomu yeppeo, seulpeudorok areumdawo Too beautiful to handle nado ara jeoldae gajil su eobttan geol barabogiman hal ttae deo areumdapdan geol neol jigyeojulge deo yeppeuge pieojwo (My one and only baby) dachyeodo joa nan gwaenchana Cause you’re my One and only beautiful neon neomu areumdawo nuneul ttel suga eopseo kkoche pin gashigachi jjillil geot gatado neol gatgo shipeo So beautiful, so beautiful neon neomu yeppeo, seulpeudorok areumdawo Too beautiful to handle |-| Korean= 왜 너야 미쳐버릴 것 같아 대체 뭐야 반해버린 것 같아 하루 종일 머릿속에 맴맴 돌아버려 물음표가 매일매일 가시 돋친 걸 알면서도 갖고 싶어 red rose 가시 줄기엔 아름다운 장미가 피는 법 진한 빨강, 꽃말은 널 사랑한단 것 온 몸에 피가 나도 널 안고 싶어 Cause I think about you errday 이미 중독인 걸 말해 뭐해 니가 날 만지면 온몸이 반응해 니가 있어야 살 수 있어 Every day, every night I can feel you 넌 너무 아름다워 눈을 뗄 수가 없어 꽃에 핀 가시같이 찔릴 것 같아도 널 갖고 싶어 So beautiful, so beautiful 넌 너무 예뻐, 슬프도록 아름다워 Too beautiful to handle Two fingers thumbs up 감탄사를 던져 맨 정신을 벗겨 미쳐 돌아버릴 것 같아 네 향기를 맡으면 퍼져 퍼져 또 커져 커져 중독 되어 버렸어 찔려버렸어 hurt 사랑과 아픔 그 단어 사이 You’re so awesome 하지마 남몰래 눈짓하는 거 하지마 날 보며 살짝 웃는 거 내 머린 말해 no But 가슴이 말해 ooh yes 미칠 것 같으니까 I don’t know 싹 다 all in 니가 날 만지면 온몸이 반응해 니가 있어야 살 수 있어 Every day, every night I can feel you 넌 너무 아름다워 눈을 뗄 수가 없어 꽃에 핀 가시같이 찔릴 것 같아도 널 갖고 싶어 So beautiful, so beautiful 넌 너무 예뻐, 슬프도록 아름다워 Too beautiful to handle 나도 알아 절대 가질 수 없단 걸 바라보기만 할 때 더 아름답단 걸 널 지켜줄게 더 예쁘게 피어줘 (My one and only baby) 다쳐도 좋아 난 괜찮아 Cause you’re my One and only beautiful 넌 너무 아름다워 눈을 뗄 수가 없어 꽃에 핀 가시같이 찔릴 것 같아도 널 갖고 싶어 So beautiful, so beautiful 넌 너무 예뻐, 슬프도록 아름다워 Too beautiful to handle |-| English= Why is it you? I’m going crazy What is this? I think I’ve fallen for you All day, in my head Round and round it goes A question mark, every day I know you have thorns But I want you, red rose Because of the thorns A beautiful rose can bloom Dark red flowers, it means I love you Even if I bleed everywhere, I wanna know you Cause I think about you errday I’m already addicted to you When you touch me, my entire body reacts I can only live if you’re here Every day, every night I can feel you You’re so beautiful I can’t take my eyes off you Like a thorn on a flower I know I’ll get pricked but I want you So beautiful, so beautiful You’re so pretty, so beautiful it makes me sad Too beautiful to handle Two fingers thumbs up You make me say words of awe, You take away my right mind I think I’ll go crazy When I smell your scent It spreads, it grows I’m addicted I’m prickled, hurt It’s between love and pain You’re so awesome Don’t give out secret looks Don’t smile at me My head says no But my heart says, oh yes I’m going crazy I don’t know, I’m going all in When you touch me, my entire body reacts I can only live if you’re here Every day, every night I can feel you You’re so beautiful I can’t take my eyes off you Like a thorn on a flower I know I’ll get pricked but I want you So beautiful, so beautiful You’re so pretty, so beautiful it makes me sad Too beautiful to handle I know I can’t ever have you I know you’re more beautiful when I only look I’ll protect you, so you can bloom more beautifully (My one and only baby) I don’t care if I get hurt Cause you’re my One and only beautiful You’re so beautiful I can’t take my eyes off you Like a thorn on a flower I know I’ll get pricked but I want you So beautiful, so beautiful You’re so pretty, so beautiful it makes me sad Too beautiful to handle Videos Category:Songs Category:The Clan Pt. 2.5: The Final Chapter